Pony-Nachwuchs
Pony-Nachwuchs ist die dreizehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die neununddreißigste der Serie. Pinkie Pie lässt sich von Mr. und Mrs. Cake als Babysitterin für deren kleine Zwillinge engagieren, muss dann aber erkennen, dass diese Aufgabe weitaus schwieriger ist, als sie sich das vorgestellt hat. Inhalt Im Krankenhaus Auf der Säuglingsstation im Ponyville Krankenhaus stellt Carrot Cake den Mane 6 stolz seine Kinder Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake vor, Zwillinge. Pinkie will mit den kleinen ihren Geburtstag feiern und schafft es irgendwie in den Raum. Aber Schwester Redheart schiebt ihr einen Riegel vor, den die Babys sollen jetzt schlafen. Doch Pinkie kanns nicht lassen und versucht es ganz leise. Dafür setzt Redheart sie vor die Tür. Als Applejack sich wundert, warum Pound ein Pegasus und Pumpkin ein Einhorn ist obwohl ihre Eltern Erdponys sind, erklärt ihr Carrot dass sein Ur-ur-ur-ur-Großvater ein Einhorn und Cup Cakes Großtante zweiten Grades ein Pegasus war. Rainbow schwärmt ihm vor, wie Pound abgehen wird, wenn er erst mal seine Flügel benutzt. Twilight und Rarity warnen Carrot das Einhornbabys merkwürdige magische Anfälle haben können die kommen und gehen. Spielzeit Einen Monat später hat sich die Familie eingelebt, die Zwillinge spielen mit Pinkie Pie und werden von ihren Eltern umsorgt. Als Pound auf Bauklötze eindrischt, ermahnt ihn Cup Cake, dass sie nicht auf Sachen hauen. Gleich darauf Pumpkin auf dem Puderstreuer rumkauen will ermahnt sie Carrot Cake das sie nicht auf Sachen rumkauen. Außer Essen wie Pinkie anfügt. Auf das Stichwort fällt Cup plötzlich ein wichtiger Auftrag ein, aber um den zu erfüllen müssen sie aus der Stadt das heißt sie brauchen einen Babysitter. Die Suche Pinkie Pies Angebot ignorierend fragen die Cakes bei den anderen Mane 6. Doch... Fluttershy hat schon Angel ein Picknick versprochen. Twilight hat Papierkram zu erledigen. Applejack muss ihre Äpfel vor einer Horde Raupen beschützen. Rainbow Dash hat Karten für die Wonderbolts. Rarity lehnt schlicht ab, da sie mit Babys wohl nicht kann. Womit den Cakes nichts anderes übrige bleibt als Pinkie eine Chance zu geben. Pinkie Verantwortung Pie Vorsichtshalber schärfen die Cakes Pinkie ein nicht nur einfach mit den Kleinen zu spielen und stellen eine Aufgabenliste zusammen. Pinkie versichert mit allem fertig zu werden. Aber kaum sind die Eltern zur Tür raus, geht das Geheule los. Babysitting Teil 1 Pinkie versucht die Kleinen wieder aufzumuntern so gut sie kann aber nicht mal der Piggy Dance funktioniert. Erst als sie gegen einen Schrank stolpert und mit Mehl aus einem darauf liegenden Sack überschüttet wird lachen die Babys. Zeit zum Abendessen, doch statt ihren Brei stopft sich Pumpkin lieber die Tischdecke in den Mund. Die Pinkie ihr deswegen wegnehmen muss Dann saut sich ihr Pound auch noch mit seinem Brei ein. Um das drohende Geschrei abzuwenden muss sich Pinkie wieder mit Mehl überschütten. Babysitting Teil 2 Jetzt heißt es ab in die Badewanne aber die Fohlen spielen lieber Fangen und verstecken sich sogar im Spiegelschränkchen. Schließlich erwischt Pinkie die Beiden und steckt sie in die Wanne. Doch das gefällt ihnen nicht, eine Seifenblase kann sie zwar ablenken doch als diese an Pumkins Horn zerplatzt ist das Geschrei groß. Um sie aufzumuntern gibt Pinkie ihnen ein Gummientchen. Es funktioniert aber jetzt übertreibt Pinkie und packt die Wanne bis zur Decke mit Badespielzeug voll. Das passt ihnen nicht und heulen los, Pound haut dabei sogar den Wasserhahn ab und die Fontane spült Pinkie raus. Um die Kinder zu beruhigen muss Pinkie wieder zum Mehlsack greifen. Doch da sie noch nass ist, wird das Mehl zu Teig. Kurz darauf müssen die Windeln gewechselt werden, aber die Babys läuten lieber die zweite Haschmichrunde ein. Als Pinkie sie erwischt, kommt es im Gemenge, dass plötzlich sie die Windeln an hat. In diesem Moment klopft Twilight, die früher fertig geworden ist, an der Tür und bietet Pinkie ihre Hilfe an. Als sie jedoch durchblicken lässt, dass sie es Pinkie nicht zutraut, Verantwortung für die Babys zu übernehmen, setzt sie Twilight empört vor die Tür. Pinkie macht ernst Fest entschlossen zu beweisen, dass sie in der Lage ist, Verantwortung zu übernehmen, zeigt Pinkie nun Durchsetzungsvermögen, indem sie Pound und Pumpkin ins Bett bringt. Nach dem Pinkie noch kurz aufgeräumt hat und schon gehen will bemerkt sie, dass das Bett leer ist. Außer Kontrolle Sofort macht sich Pinkie auf die Suche. Pumpkin findet sich im Schrank auf einem Gummihuhn kauend. Pound hängt unter der Decke. Er kann fliegen. Nachdem es Pinkie mit Saugnäpfen endlich geschafft hat ihn zu erwischen, startet Pound richtig durch und schleift Pinkie quer durchs Haus und zurück. Nun hat Pumpkin einen magischen Anfall, lässt die Plüschtiere fliegen und schwebt zu ihrem Bruder rauf. Pinkie versucht die beiden in einem Laufstall festzusetzen und schließt die Spielzeugkiste ab. Doch Pumpkin läuft mit Magie einfach durch den Stall durch, bricht das Schloss der Kiste auf und stopft sich die Plüschschildkröte in den Mund. Pound seinerseits kann mit dem Stall abheben. Jetzt wird es zu viel für Pinkie und sie fängt an zu heulen. Die Zwillies packt das schlechte Gewissen und um Pinkie aufzumuntern überschütten sie sich mit Mehl. Es funktioniert. Danach schafft Pinkie es, dass die Babys nun wirklich in ihrem Bettchen einschlafen. Während sie sich nun den Chaos annimmt das beim Rundflug mit Pound entstand verfasst sie schon einen Brief an Prinzessin Celestia. Sie erkannt dass eine Betreuerin viel mehr Verantwortung trägt, als eine bloße Spielgefährtin, und dass der Wunsch, Verantwortung zu übernehmen größer sein kann, als die Fähigkeit, damit umzugehen. Die Rückkehr Als Mr. und Mrs. Cake Heimkommen trauen sie ihren Augen nicht, haben sie doch ein heilloses Durcheinander erwartet, kein tadellose sauberes Haus. Die Cakes sind so zufrieden mit Pinkie das sie sie zu ihrem ständige Babysitterin des Vertrauens machen wollen. Pinkie will erst ablehnen, doch als die Kleinen scheinbar von ihr träumen, sagt sie zu. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 04:12: Pounds Angewohnheit auf dinge drauf zu hauen und Pumpkins auf dingen rum zu kauen spiegeln Angewohnheiten von Pebbles und Bam Bam aus Familie Feuerstein. *Z. 08:06: Pinkies Ameisen Witz ähneln dem von Frank Drabbin in Testimony of Evil aus Die nackte Pistole von 1982. *Z. 08:20: Pinkies Hunde Witz ähnelt dem von Steven Wright's stand-up Nummer. *Z. 08:45: Pinkie nutzt ihren Schweif als Springstock und Stütze wie Tigger aus Winnie the Pooh. *Z. 14:02: Pinkies Anweisungen zum Betten nutzen „Ein Kinderbett ist nur zum Nickerchen machen oder Schlafen da und gelegentlich mit Erlaubnis darf man so tun, als wär’s ’ne alte Burg“ ähnelt dem was Homer Simpson mit Betten macht in der Folge Homer liebt Mindy. Essen, schlafen und gelegentlich ein Fort daraus bauen. *Z. 15:48: Das Setting der Suche nach Pound ähnelt klassischen Horrorfilmen. Person irrt durchs Dunkle, während irgendwas durch die Schatten huscht und Laute von sich gibt. *Z. 16:21: Die Musik als Pinkie Pound an der Decke findet ähnelt der der Mordszene aus dem Film Psycho von 1960. *Z. 16:21: Die Szene an der Pound unter der Decke hängt ähnelt einer Szene aus dem Film Trainspotting – Neue Helden von 1996. Navboxen en:Baby Cakes es:Los Bebés Cake it:I Bebè dei Signori Cake ja:ピンキーパイのベビーシッター pl:Bobasy Cake pt-br:Os Bebês Cake ru:Новорождённые пони Kategorie:Zweite Staffel